parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Griff
Stanley Griff is the title character from the 2001 TV series. He has the great big book of everything with animals and a goldfish named Dennis, he is Joy's boyfriend. Parody Apperences *Nickelodeon- SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Princess Mindy, Tommy Pickles *Dreamworks- Alex and Donkey *Walt Disney- Peter Pan, Tarzan, Nemo, Bing Bong, Mike Walsoski, Simba, Nick Wilde *Cartoon Network- Adam Lyon, Buttercup *Jim Henson- Elmo *Wanner Bros. Beast Boy, Shaggy Rodgers, Bugs Bunny *Sony Pictures- Johnathan (Deleted), Boog Roles: He played Elmo in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Human style) (Franchise) *He is a red happy monster He played SpongeBob SquarePants in StanleyBob GriffPants *He is a sponge He played Tommy Pickles in The Rugrats Trilogy (Character Style) *He is a baby He played Peter Pan in Stanley Pan *He is a flying man who falls in love with a yellow emotion girl named Joy He played Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Fish *He is a student who is freinds to an annoying monkey named Jake and a talking goldish named Dennis He played Simba in The Griff King *He is a mighty lion. He played Manny in Characters Age (Stanley x Joy Style) *he is a male mammoth. He played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *he is a fox He played Princess Mindy in The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie *he is a mermaid He played Danny in Griffs Don't Dance (Stanley x Joy Style) *he is a singing in-love cat He played Joy or Sadness in Inside Out (Genderswaped) (Stanley x Joy Style) *He is either a happy or a sad emotion He played Robin or Beast Boy in Teen Titans (Stanley x Joy Style) *He is a hero He played Nemo in Finding Stanley and Finding Bubbles He played Blossom in The Powerpuff Boys *He is a green girl. He played Alex in The Madagascar Trilogy (Stanley x Joy Version) *he is a lion He played Tarzan in Stanleyzan Counterparts Portails He is played by Thomson's Gazelle in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Stanley 1.jpg Stanley Griff.gif Stanley Griff x Joy.png|Stanley Griff falling in love with his girlfriend, Joy My Gym Partner's a Fish.png StanleyBob GriffPants.png The_Cartoonrgrats_Trilogy.png Stanley_Griff_Pan.png Go, Stanley, Go!.png Joy the Explorer.png Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures.png The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie.png Stanley Jackrabbit Hide and Seek.jpg Zootopia Stanley Griff x Joy Style.png Human Age 5.png Stanley Griff's World.png KND Stanley x Joy Style.png Stanley Griff (Goanimate).png The Gang from SSAAAHS.png StanleyZan.png The Griff King.png Stanley Griff and Joy are Just Two In-Love Children.png Another Cast For "Follow That Fish".png BigBob BirdPants.png IMG 2389.PNG Finding Stanley Meme.png Finding Bubbles.png Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png|Stanley as a Chameleon stanley-griff-stanley-3.41.jpg|As Himself Stanley the Animal-Man.png Stanley says hold it.png Stanley (Disney character).png Stanley holds his book.png Fish Bowl.png Stanley (Griff) Shocked.png|Stanley Griff screams because he's late for school! Hyperactive Stanley.gif|Stanley gets Hyperactive stanleyhat.png stanleyrun.png Stanley2.png stanleypjs.png stan_dennis.png stanleyscuba.gif stanleybird.png Stanley on the logo.gif Stanley Griff.png Stanley annoyes dennis.png Stanley is an idiot.png Dennis and stan tell fox stories.png Stanley Griff as a Gangsta.png Stanley griff temperly yells alright already.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Red Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Stanley Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Transformed Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Comedians Category:Disney Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Animal Experts Category:Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Serious Characters Category:Gay Category:Friendly Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Characters who can swim Category:Strong Characters Category:Creeps Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Cute Kids Category:27 year olds Category:Husbands Category:Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Wankers Category:Zookeepers Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Males voiced by Females Category:Male Characters voiced by Females Category:Characters voiced by Jessica D. Stone Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Stanley x Disgust Category:Guys on love blood Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Stanley x Star Butterfly Category:Stanley x Beast Boy (Same Relations) Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Grandchildren Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Natural Loving Category:Protagonists Category:Homosapiens Category:Laughters Category:Silly Characters Category:Jokesters Category:Nincompoops Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Musicians Category:Comic Reliefs Category:American Characters Category:Comedy Category:Animal Lovers Category:Dimwits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Scared characters Category:Sad characters Category:Crybabies Category:Nature Lovers Category:Cowards Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Straight Category:Thin Characters Category:Square Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Poor Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Laughing Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Changing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Cheerleaders Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Morons Category:Triangle Characters Category:Retangle Characters Category:Assholes Category:Bastards Category:Perverts Category:Goofy Characters Category:Memes Category:Characters who can transform into Animals Category:Creepy Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Hybrids Category:Wacky Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Brothers Category:Cry Babies Category:Nervous Character Category:Kind Characters Category:Stanley x Joy Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Knuckleheads Category:Squareheads Category:Scardycats Category:Cunts Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Stupid Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Tan Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Non Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Geniuses Category:Symbiotic Category:GoAnimate characters Category:Mascots Category:Dullards Category:Nice Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Faggots Category:Niggers Category:Animal Geniusses Category:In-Love Characters Category:Trimed Characters Category:Normal Badass Category:Normal Badasses Category:Simpletons Category:Halarious Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Cutest Characters Category:Crying Characters Category:Shy Category:Winners Category:Lunkbots Category:Handsome Boys Category:Cute Category:Animal Languged Characters Category:Characters who talk to animals Category:Magical Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Yes Category:Cute and Adorable Characters Category:Ridiculous Characters Category:Asorbent Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:2001 Introductions Category:1986 births Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Wild Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Great Alliance Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Hairless Category:Bald Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Prey Category:Married Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Predators Category:Slendermen Category:Smiling Characters Category:Look For Category:Timid Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Adult Babies Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Numbskulls Category:Ugly Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Transformers Category:Pretty Cute Characters Category:Characters Who get High Piched Scream Category:High Piched Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Category:Stanjoy Category:Big Characters Category:Sidekicks